What do the following two equations represent? $-5x-y = 2$ $2x-10y = 2$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-y = 2$ $-y = 5x+2$ $y = -5x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-10y = 2$ $-10y = -2x+2$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{1}{5}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.